Annabeth Chase and a Night in Paris
by I am that Writer
Summary: Sequel to Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes. [Annabeth's point of view.] Ever wondered what happened the night of Percy and Annabeth's one-month anniversary? They have just helped Hermes recover his staff, and he's repaid them by allowing them time in Paris, France until midnight. Percy and Annabeth are enjoying exploring the city. Then something doesn't go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

_**– Annabeth Chase and a Night in Paris –**_

* * *

**It was the perfect night in Paris, France.** Annabeth strolled with Percy through the city's lit up streets, holding his hand. Annabeth felt perfectly content. It was her and Percy's one-month anniversary since they'd been together; they'd already visited the Louvre Museum in Paris, and the Eiffel Tower. Annabeth had marveled at the tower's construction. It was beautiful and huge, made by Gustave Eiffel, a son of Athena (Annabeth wasn't surprised). She'd gawked at it until Percy claimed she looked like a fish; he'd taken her arm and pulled her into the tower, where they'd gone to the top. There was a small gift shop there, where Percy had bought him and Annabeth a box of chocolate. They didn't have any money, but three hours earlier Annabeth and Percy had helped out Hermes, by recovering his staff for him. So the god had agreed to repay them, by teleporting them off to Paris, France, with his magical god-of-travelers powers; he'd also given them a black Olympus Express credit card, which had proved very useful in the past three hours. Annabeth—a bit guiltily—hoped the credit card didn't run out of money—or _drachmas_, or whatever it was that went into the credit card machines every time she or Percy swiped it. They'd spent a lot of money already: in addition to a fancy French restaurant they'd eaten at when they'd first come here, Percy had bought Annabeth many sweet gifts, and they'd visited a few museums that charged fee entry.

Annabeth glanced over at Percy to her side, and smiled. He was so handsome in the street lamps' light. His black hair was long and mussed; his sea-green eyes sparkled with mischievousness. Sending them to Paris hadn't been Hermes's only payback; he'd also made sure Annabeth and Percy arrived spiffed up, since their old clothes had been so horribly filthy. Percy wore a nice black suit, even a matching tie. It looked good on him. Since the night was nice out, he'd taken off his coat and hung it over his arm.

Annabeth felt a little more self-conscious about her own apparel. Hermes had given her a dark-green, sleeveless dress to wear, with a string of gray pearls at her throat.

Annabeth felt terribly grateful to have Percy as her boyfriend. She hoped he felt the same way about her.

They found a nice park off the street and walked through it. Percy glanced at a pocket watch in the coat pocket of his suit. "It's ten," he announced to Annabeth. "We've got two more hours here."

Annabeth sighed dreamily. "I wish it would never end," she murmured.

"Yeah," Percy agreed, nodding. "These French truffle chocolates are awfully good." He held up the box.

"No, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, punching his arm lightly. "I mean, it's such a nice night out, and it's just us here. Away from Camp Half-Blood, with no one around. Alone."

Percy didn't say anything in reply, so Annabeth sighed again and said, "Let's go eat those chocolates." She gestured to a park bench nearby.

They went over to it and sat down; Annabeth found the stone park bench cold, but with Percy near her she soon warmed up. A lake with clear-blue water was in front of them; Annabeth found it a pity there were no ducks, even in the dark.

Percy opened the box of chocolate, and as Annabeth leaned over to snatch a caramel truffle one, her arm brushed his.

They just sat quietly for a while. It was nice. Eventually Annabeth settled back against Percy. They took in the peaceful view, and each other's presence. Percy put his arms around her.

"So . . ." He cleared his throat; Annabeth could tell he was nervous. "I was just wondering . . . and thinking . . . What's your schedule this winter?"

Annabeth was surprised. Percy was _not_ the planner-type.

"Um, I'm not sure, Seaweed Brain. Why do you want to know my _schedule?_ That's not very Percy-like."

"I was just . . . thinking about us . . . and, um—well, maybe our two-month anniversary . . ." Percy still sounded nervous, and it seemed to Annabeth as though he hadn't said all he'd wanted to. Like he was holding something back. But it was still sweet.

"Were you? _Aw_, Percy," Annabeth said. She sat up and turned to face him. Annabeth gave him her sweetest smile—at least, she hoped it looked sweet. She was still curious about what he had to say.

Annabeth gave him a quick kiss, then sighed and leaned back against Percy's warm chest. They sat on the park bench in the cool night. A soft breeze whispered around them. The Eiffel Tower stood lit up in the distance.

Percy was silent a moment. "I was talking to my mom the other day," he finally said, "and she told me she had reserved a house on the beach for her and me. But then something came up and she was going to cancel it."

He cleared his throat again, continuing. "Anyway, I told her not to cancel it—I saw pictures of the house on the computer. It's nice. I didn't say anything to my mom; I wanted to ask you first. So, here goes." He took a deep breath. "I was wondering . . . Would you want to spend a week at the beach with me, at the beach house?"

Annabeth gasped and sat up again. "Just us?" she squeaked. Percy and she _never_ had advantages like that.

"I'm sure my mom would insist Paul come with us," Percy admitted.

Annabeth considered it a moment. It would _still_ be very nice—she, Percy, and Paul on the beach for a week. It would actually be _great_.

In answer to his question, Annabeth leaned forward and kissed him.

"I guess that's a yes," Percy mumbled.

Annabeth put her hands on the side of his head, and pressed her face closer to his. Percy didn't pull away—he couldn't even if he wanted to, Annabeth decided. His back was to a park bench.

Annabeth knew that Hermes would teleport Percy and her back to New York in two hours, but she wished the night would last forever.

Percy put his hand on the back of her head and smoothed her blond hair.

Suddenly Annabeth heard a sound like a _splash!_ She let go of Percy and whirled around. Something had popped up out of the lake in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a glowing woman—in other words, a goddess. She was beautiful, with long blond hair. At first Annabeth was terrified because she thought the woman was her mom—and that would've been _awful_ for Athena to catch her and Percy smooching. But then Annabeth calmed down when she realized this woman had _blue_ eyes.

Annabeth slid a few inches away from Percy on the bench and patted down her hair where it had become ruffled.

Annabeth studied the woman a bit more closely. She looked quite a lot older than Athena, Annabeth decided. There was a hint of gray at the woman's temples, and crinkle lines near her eyes, like she smiled a lot.

And that was a good sign, because this blond woman seemed to be seething. Her blue eyes were angry, and she wasn't even wet from coming out of the river—maybe that was because her body was steaming, as though she'd just come from a microwave at 80 minutes. Smoke curled off her shoulders and the front of her long, white, Greek-style dress.

The woman began pacing in front of the lake. She took short, stomping steps. Annabeth and Percy watched her go back and forth. Three, four, five times . . .

She eventually seemed to calm down a little, and froze in her pacing, centre-lake, completely not noticing (or ignoring) Annabeth and Percy.

Annabeth cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me?"

The woman looked up, unsurprised. She studied Percy and Annabeth for a moment before asking, puzzled, "_You're_ the ones? Lord Zeus promised demigods, but he didn't mention mere _children_."

"What?" Percy asked, sounding as confused as Annabeth felt.

But the woman wasn't paying attention; she was staring intently at Annabeth. Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "Ah-ha! Now I see. You've had some tricks up your sleeve, haven't you, Lord Zeus?" The woman looked up at the sky and shook her fist.

Annabeth had already decided at the "Ah-ha" that this woman must be completely crazy.

"Uh, 'scuse me?" Percy asked again, in a louder voice.

The woman seemed to acknowledge his presence. "Yes, yes, what do you want?"

"Well, um . . ."

Annabeth got past her boyfriend's stammers by blurting out, "Who are you?"

The woman put her hands on her hips, after brushing a strand of blond-gray hair behind her ear. "Who do you think, my dear? I sure didn't know who _you_ were until now. Lord Zeus is up to something—he's made me acknowledge your existence and our kinship."

"Holdup—'kinship'?" Percy repeated.

"The goddess-lady nodded. "Yes. Have you guessed it yet, Annabeth?"

"Um, yeah." Annabeth tried to get past the fact that the woman had just spoken her name without hearing it first be said.

She thought a moment. She was sure she knew who this woman was, but she didn't want to get the details wrong.

"You're Metis?" Annabeth blurted out. "The mother of Athena?"

Metis took a grand bow.

"Wait a minute." Percy glanced from Annabeth to the minor goddess and back again. "You're saying this crazy woman is your _grandmother?"_

"Tell your slave to watch his mouth, girl," Metis warned, suddenly harsh.

"Um, he's not my—"

"Right. So what are you doing here?" Percy asked Metis, shooting Annabeth a _Let's play along so no one gets hurt; you know how it is with goddesses_ look.

Annabeth folded her arms and frowned. Both she and Percy stared in expectance at Metis.

Metis sighed dramatically. "Something of mine has been stolen," she said. "Lord Zeus told me two demigods would help me find it—"

"Right. Been through this earlier today," Percy muttered.

"Hermes agreed to teleport me here—"

"Wait, _Hermes_ is in on it, too?" Annabeth gasped. "That god! He'd probably set the whole thing up this morning, so we'd get caught up in it again, but _no ma'am_. I knew we shouldn't have trusted him! I am not in the mood to clamber down sewer drains again and rescue some _minor goddess's_ toy, so don't even think about—"

"Uh, Hermes isn't exactly a _minor goddess_," Percy mumbled.

"You two children shall do _exactly_ as I ask," Metis boomed angrily. "Lord Zeus _commands_ it."

Percy and Annabeth fell silent. They waited for Metis to continue.

Metis sighed. Yet again, a strand of hair had fallen in her face. She blew it back loudly.

"So," she started. "If this smart you lady _Annabeth_ already knows of me, then I'll guess she's heard of other minor gods and goddesses, too?"

"Yes, actually," Annabeth admitted.

"Do you know of Melinoe?" Metis asked.

Annabeth nodded.

"Well, _she_ is the person who has _stolen something from me_. And _NO ONE STEALS THINGS FROM METIS!_ What was I saying? Ah, yes. Well, Melinoe has stolen a very personal thing from me."

Annabeth waited. Suspense. Drums sounding.

Metis took a deep breath. "She has stolen my hair comb."

Percy blinked. "Did you say some minor goddess stole your . . . hair comb?"

Metis nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, and it's my _favorite_ one! It's the ivory comb with emerald stones, and I need it before Olympus's grand ball tonight!"

The goddess's poor wailing tore at Annabeth's heart. Really.

"What time is the ball?" Percy asked awkwardly.

"Oh, strange—it's a late one, eleven o'clock. All us night-owl gods were invited. So you have about an hour to collect and return my comb to me," Metis told them breezily.

"Great," Annabeth mumbled.

"Yes, an hour!" Metis repeated loudly. "So you'd better hurry and track down Melinoe in her lair and find my comb and return it to me before eleven! Don't get caught by her kiddies! I'll just wait right here. Oh, and did I mention she was a ghost goddess?"

With that, Metis disappeared with a _poof!_

—

"So, um, Metis isn't, like, following us, is she?" Percy asked nervously, looking over his shoulder. "I mean, in the dark? With her scary goddess-disappearing skills? Like, creepily peeking over our shoulders while she's invisible?"

Annabeth was hardly listening. "Sure thing, Grandma," she mumbled angrily. "Send me off on some stupid quest with my boyfriend on our anniversary date for your stupid hair comb. Oh, and did I mention the time limit?"

Annabeth wasn't sure what would happen if she and Percy _didn't_ agree to get Metis's comb for her. But Zeus himself had ordered the quest—and issued it to _them_, especially. Big surprise there. Annabeth didn't want to mess with Zeus. On her visits to Mount Olympus, while reconstructing some of the architect there, Annabeth had seen some of the things Zeus could do.

"Where do we go again, exactly?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth sighed. "We find Melinoe. Take back the stupid hair comb. Give it to Metis so she can look pretty for her Olympus ball."

"Yeah, but _where_ do we find Melinoe?" Percy persisted. "The, um, ghost goddess?"

"Don't forget _minor_," Annabeth reminded him. She looked straight ahead as they walked down Paris's streets once again—except this wasn't near as pleasurable as last time. "Metis said 'in her lair.' I've read a little about Melinoe. She's a ghost goddess. So I'm guessing her lair would be in a graveyard? I saw one we passed by around here earlier."

"Yeah, what is Melinoe, exactly?" Percy asked.

"Well, she's a _ghost goddess_, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him. She turned her head away from Percy so he wouldn't see her smile. "I've also heard she has a very short temper."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Percy said sarcastically. "More short-tempered than Metis, your crazy granny lady?"

"Yes, silly," Annabeth replied. "She's also the daughter of Hades, and Persephone—which makes her very beautiful."

"Wonderful," Percy sighed. "A beautiful, short-tempered ghost goddess."

Annabeth punched him just as they came to the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth had seen graveyards—spooky, cobweb-covered graveyards; nice, clean graveyards. But she'd never seen a beautiful one before.

The graveyard she and Percy walked into really was beautiful. Maybe it was a French thing, but this graveyard's stones were polished and stood straight in the ground; some of them were made of marble, some just of stone, some of glass. (Upon seeing a beautiful glass-made gravestone, Annabeth immediately decided she would have a similar one made for her own gravestone when she died—wow, what a horrible thing to think out on a night in Paris with her boyfriend. But she automatically made a note to herself at the back of her head to remember to draw out the design for the gravestone when she got back home, anyway. Hmm. Maybe multi-colored glass . . .)

There was a little chapel which stood erect with marble boulders nearby; fresh flowers bloomed near every gravestone. Annabeth could even see large lavender bushes, which made the place smell good.

A child of Athena had definitely designed this place.

And if a ghost goddess was to hide out somewhere, in her "lair," this was definitely the place.

"Wow . . ." Percy breathed.

Annabeth didn't respond. She turned her head slowly in a circle, taking in all the amazing architecture. The gravestones were all evenly placed on a beautiful grass-green lawn, and a cobblestone pathway led to the chapel.

"If I were to get buried somewhere, this would be the place," Percy said.

Annabeth could only nod.

They walked around, inspecting everything: the gravestones, the pathway, the lavender bushes (well, Percy inspected them—or rather, smelled them), and the small chapel.

The chapel was the jackpot. Annabeth found Melinoe's lair there. Or rather, she found it _under_ the chapel.

There was a secret trapdoor that glowed blue in front of the chapel, and opened to a set of stairs going down into the ground, which must have been set to open when demigods were near.

Annabeth looked at Percy. He shrugged. They started down the stairs.

Once Percy's head had just ducked under the trapdoor (he was following Annabeth from behind) the trapdoor closed over their heads. Percy banged on it, but Annabeth said, "It's fine. We're used to these kind of things, Percy. I'm sure it will open again once we've completed our quest, or something."

At the end of the stairs, there was a door. Annabeth put her ear to it but didn't hear anything on the other side. She reached for the doorknob and opened it.

The place inside could only be described as a "lair." It reminded Annabeth of an alchemist's chemistry room in an old movie. There was no furniture around, besides a table that stood in the middle of the room. But instead of alchemists' chemistry bottles and test tubes on it, there were assorted objects laying randomly around on top of the table.

"These must be Melinoe's things—or other things she's stolen," Annabeth said to Percy.

They hurried over and looked for an ivory–emerald stoned comb, or just a comb. But Annabeth couldn't even find a hairbrush.

"Well, this is hopeless," Percy muttered.

Suddenly something flickered in the corner of Annabeth's vision. She whirled around and saw the white outline of a woman floating in midair.

Annabeth gasped. "You're Melinoe!" she cried.

The woman became more solid every second. Soon she was a tall, beautiful, red-haired woman with blue eyes, standing in front of Annabeth and Percy. The strangest thing about her was how pale she was. Her whole face was chalk-white. Her arms were like snow. If Annabeth hadn't know better, she'd say the woman had painted herself.

A flicker of annoyance crossed the woman's face. She tossed her long, copper-colored hair over her shoulder. "Yes, what do you want?" she asked.

"I'm . . . uh . . ." Annabeth stammered. What was she supposed to tell Melinoe? That she was a demigod sent from Zeus to steal back Metis's hair comb? No thanks. Melinoe would just turn invisible again and kick Annabeth and Percy out of her lair from behind.

"Ah, no need to explain." Melinoe folded her arms. "I know who you are."

Percy swallowed. "You do?"

"Yes. You're demigods, right?"

Annabeth nodded. Plans began forming in her head. Plan A—Humor Melinoe for as long as possible, create some sort of distraction, find the comb and take it back to Grandma. Plan B—Run away before Melinoe loses her so-called temper and prepare to face the wrath of Zeus.

Melinoe smiled, continuing. "Yes, I have many demigods come to me. I'm sure you know that, being fans and all."

Percy made a choking sound. "Fans?"

"Yes, I get lots of demigod fans. They always come to me, asking for a signature or some sort of souvenir." She shook her head, still smiling. "Demigod kids these days."

"Uh-huh," Annabeth agreed enthusiastically, nodding her head.

There was an awkward silence.

"So . . ." Percy said. "Do you . . . live here?"

"No." Melinoe waved her hand around the room. "This is just my temporary lair. Oh, wait—if you're fans, you'll want to meet my kiddies. Why didn't I think of that before! You simply must meet them. I'm sure you've heard all about them. But I'm sorry, I must be talking too much. Kiddies!" Melinoe called, turning around, her image flickering between invisibility and solidness like a candle's flame.

Annabeth distinctly remembered Metis warning against Melinoe's "kiddies." Before Annabeth could protest that she really _had_ heard too much about them, being a "fan" and all, Melinoe's "kiddies" entered the room, seeming to come straight through the wall, their images flickering like their mistress's.


	4. Chapter 4

There were three of them. Annabeth sucked in her breath at the sight of the kiddies, and bit back a yelp.

They were like bears. Miniature bears. With glowing red eyes, and thick, dark-brown fur.

Oh, and don't forget the claws.

On each hand the "kiddies" had a pair of six long, sharp, bright-white talons. In their mouth two white fangs also protruded over their bottom lip.

Annabeth and Percy had gone to see the movie _Brave_ recently, at the theater, just for fun. When the three red-headed triplets in the movie, Merida's younger brothers, had turned into bears, the kiddies now reminded Annabeth quite a bit like them.

Except a lot scarier.

And meaner.

With glowing red eyes.

And sharp fangs out of their mouths.

Oh, did she mention the claws?

The kiddies' unnaturalness scared Annabeth, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Meanwhile, Melinoe was so smiling oh-so-affectionately, patting the nearest kiddie to her on the head. The kiddie hissed, which made Annabeth even more nervous. Who would hiss at _Melinoe_? Then again, this lady wasn't living up to all the meanness and temper Annabeth had expected of her. Maybe she wasn't all that bad.

"This is my youngest kiddie," Melinoe smiled. "Her name is Merida."

Percy made a choking sound beside Annabeth. "You've got to be joking," he said. He must have made the connection, too.

"It's a _her?"_ Annabeth squeaked. She didn't know why, but she'd already proclaimed all three kiddies to be boys. Some instinct.

"Why, yes." Melinoe frowned. "I only accept girls in my presence." Quickly flitting Percy a tight smile, who was beginning to pale, she added, "Unless they are fans, of course." Melinoe turned back to Annabeth. "You dare think I would choose my personal guardians to be _boys?"_ Color was quickly spreading across her pale cheeks.

"Oh, no," Annabeth quickly reassured her. All thoughts of Melinoe not being so bad earlier had vanished.

"So, ah . . ." Percy ventured. "Are you, like, best buddies with Artemis? I mean, the no-boys thing . . ."

"No, I cannot stand that vile maiden!" Melinoe stamped her foot angrily. Annabeth and Percy both jumped.

Melinoe turned to smile at Annabeth. "I _do_, however, have a collection of some pottery cups and plates made in Artemis's honor. Perhaps such a worthy fan would like to see it?"

Annabeth turned to glance at Percy. She could see a plan forming in his head.

"Nah, Annabeth's not all that into pottery," he said. "I, however"—he batted his eyelashes at Melinoe in a way that made Annabeth sick—"would _love_ to see this Artemis plate-and-cup pottery edition to your . . . eh, collection. If you wouldn't mind _showing_ me, of course. As a fan."

Annabeth thought Percy was way overdoing it, but Melinoe seemed charmed, other than a slight narrowing of her eyes toward Annabeth.

"The young lady does not like pottery?" Melinoe asked.

"Oh, it's more the _Artemis_ thing." Annabeth stressed out her words. "You know, that vile, eternal maiden."

When Annabeth wasn't stricken from above by silver arrows, or the moon didn't collapse on top of her, she continued. "Like _you_."

Melinoe finally seemed to agree. She nodded slowly. "Very well. I will take the boy to see my collection, quickly. While the young lady—"

"—stays here and admires all your other cool stuff," Annabeth quickly finished.

Annabeth looked at Percy and gave him a quick, short nod. She understood his plan. He would go with Melinoe and try to delay her for as long as possible, while Annabeth searched elsewhere for the comb.

Judging by the feel of time, they had about thirty minutes left before Metis expected her comb.

"I'll leave my kiddies here with you," Melinoe told Annabeth.

She turned to Percy, gave him a beautiful, tight-lipped smile, and held out a hand to him.

Percy looked uncertain, but he reluctantly took Melinoe's hand.

Annabeth bit back a gasp. Percy had turned, like Melinoe, into an un-solid, flickering form.

"My pottery room is through here," Melinoe told Percy. She guided him toward a wall, and they both swiftly passed through it.

Annabeth wasted no time. She'd already formed a plan before Percy had become an in-solid, ghostlike . . . Percy.

If these kiddies were anything like the triplet bears in _Brave_, then they loved sweets.

Annabeth still had the chocolate box.

She took it out, and gingerly opened the lid. It still was about halfway full with chocolates.

"Hi, kiddies!" Annabeth said cheerfully.

The three kiddies were already widening their red eyes, coming toward the chocolate box, sniffing the air.

"You want some? There's enough in here for all of you," Annabeth offered.

They were closer now, still sniffing. One small kiddie reached out and took a chocolate. Annabeth set the box on the floor.

The kiddie sniffed the chocolate more cautiously, then opened her mouth and popped the candy inside. Immediately her red eyes widened. Her fangs turned with the corners of her mouth upward, almost as if she were smiling.

The kiddie—she was small, so Annabeth assumed it was "Merida" Melinoe had spoken of—looked at the other two and nodded, and they all dove into the box.

"Yeah, I'm just going to . . . step right over here . . . Look at Melinoe's stuff . . ." Annabeth muttered, stepping away slowly as the kiddies gorged themselves.

She came to the table, and quickly scanned her eyes over it again, to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"Don't mind me . . . just checking out all this cool stuff . . ." she continued to mutter, very unsuspiciously.

The kiddies were completely oblivious to her rambles, interested as they were in the candy.

Annabeth backed up against a wall, and gasped as her head bumped into nothing.

Its image flickered for a moment, then disappeared again.

Annabeth banged her hand in that spot. The shelf reappeared.

She smiled.

Ghost furniture.

It was like a cupboard, with two doors. Annabeth reached out into seemingly empty air, and her hand struck against the right door. She quickly pulled it open, then banged around inside so she could see if Melinoe kept ivory combs in wood cabinets.

Nothing.

Same with the left door.

Annabeth banged around all the walls, and found more cabinets, shelves, and furniture, which she hurriedly searched.

Finally she came to a tall cabinet near the end of the wall. It was metal, like it belonged in a fancy work office. Annabeth quickly pulled at the top of the four drawers, but it was locked.

Annabeth smiled to herself. This was more like it.

She reached for something in her pocket. Something she tried never to leave home without.

It seemed like a normal hairpin at a glance, but it was actually a tiny lock-pick. One of her Hermes girlfriends had given it to her as an old birthday present. Annabeth had always somewhat admired the Hermes crafts, so she'd let the lock pick stick around. In her pocket, in a sweater, stuffed into her jeans . . .

The task was easy. Annabeth picked the drawer's keyhole, occasionally banging on the metal cabinet (softly; she didn't want to alert Melinoe), so it would solidify for a moment and make her job easier.

She finally finished. The top drawer just had a lot of junk in it.

But the second drawer . . .

Annabeth finally heard the lock click, and she pulled the drawer open.

On top of a pile of expensive-looking jewels—gold necklaces, silver bracelets, rings; there was even a pretty, dark-blue, heart-shaped cameo that looked somewhat old-fashioned, but Annabeth found charming—rested a beautiful, ivory-made hair comb, with emerald-studded stones encrusted into the sides.

Jackpot.

Annabeth let out a small cry of delight, and snatched the comb up in her fist.

_Got it!_

Wait . . . if there were invisible cupboards and office cabinets all over the place, then what else couldn't Annabeth see in the room?


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth was so engrossed in her thoughts of another possible being, invisible to her eyes, in the room, that she didn't notice the little hisses and growlings as the kiddies came upon her.

The smallest kiddie, who had first taken a chocolate, Merida, seemed hesitant to attack Annabeth. Probably because she'd given her chocolate.

Finally another kiddie broke the tension and jumped on Annabeth's chest. Annabeth was so surprised she was knocked backward, and she dropped the hair comb.

With growls and much baring of fangs, the other two kiddies joined their (sister?) and jumped on Annabeth. Her shoulders, her chest; they jumped in her lap.

But they didn't knife her with their fangs. They just growled and stared angrily at Annabeth with their little red eyes. The hair comb was on the floor near Annabeth. She tried to shake the kiddies off, but they clung to her tightly. To Annabeth, it seemed as though they were waiting, almost as if they were expecting someone . . .

Suddenly Annabeth heard footsteps sounding loudly in the room. But she couldn't see anyone. They came closer, closer to Annabeth. Then the hair comb, still sitting beside Annabeth, seemed to float up in air, as if picked up by an invisible being. Then it winked out of sight.

Annabeth began to panic. She'd lost the hair comb! That had been the reason she and Percy had come here. If the invisible clomping-thing left with Metis's accessory, Annabeth would never find it again.

So Annabeth was almost relieved when a man appeared in the room in front of her—he was holding the hair comb!

She couldn't hold back a small sigh. Then she studied the man closer, and grew frightened.

He was huge, with bronze, muscular skin. He wore a tight, white cotton shirt, like he hadn't been able to find a bigger size for his muscles. He had to be near seven foot, because Annabeth had to crane her neck up to look at him (though she _was_ sitting on the floor). She couldn't judge his age, but like all the gods, his blue eyes seemed wise and old. There were a few gray streaks in his dark hair. The man wore old-fashioned sandals, and a tunic. But it was his face which scared Annabeth. She recognized it from a book about minor gods and goddesses she had read at Camp Half-Blood.

"Z-Zelus?" Annabeth stuttered. She began to shake the kiddies off of her. They growled.

The man frowned. "Yes? Who are you? And how do you know my name?" He was glaring at her, but under all the hardness, Annabeth's quick eyes could detect something almost like . . . fear. Zelus raised a hand and, whimpering, the kiddies climbed off of Annabeth, then shuffled away across the room.

Annabeth stood up. "I've seen your face in a book about Greek Mythology," she answered truthfully. "You're a minor god? The god of dedication?"

Zelus seemed unnerved about Annabeth's knowledge of him.

"What do you know about me?" he growled. "I can tell you are a demigod, but what are you doing here?"

Annabeth was almost too confused to hear his question. She was thinking.

She knew Zelus was a friend of Zeus, and he was loyal to the god of the sky, so what was he doing here with Melinoe? Zeus obviously wasn't happy with Melinoe now; he himself had ordered Annabeth and Percy to sneak into her lair.

_Well, Zelus _is_ the god of __dedication__,_ Annabeth told herself, _however minor. He is probably still loyal to Zeus._ She decided to risk telling him the truth, but started with a question first.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Annabeth blurted out. "This is Melinoe's lair. Do you know that? And why aren't you at Zeus's side, like I've read in the stories?"

Zelus definitely looked nervous now. "Zeus and I had a quarrel," he muttered, almost to himself. "I overheard a conversation with him and another goddess, and I had to intervene." Now his voice became even quieter, and he was mumbling. "It will never work . . . can't bring the two together . . . end in disaster . . ."

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked. "Bring what two together? And who was the goddess Zeus was talking to?"

Zelus suddenly noticed she was listening, and narrowed his eyes. He stood up straight. "Never mind, child. It isn't for you to know . . . not yet." He said the last part quieter. "The point is, Zeus didn't listen to me. He became angry. In fact, he forbade me from Olympus. All us minor gods and goddesses know of Zeus's temper, and also that it doesn't last long; but for now, I am banned from Zeus's sight. I came here, to Paris, for a short vacation, and I ran into Melinoe. She asked me to help her in something, and I . . . I . . ."

"You _are_ the god of dedication," Annabeth admitted.

"Yes. So I agreed to help her here, in her so-called 'lair.'"

"But did you know she'd stolen something from Metis?" Annabeth asked. "Zeus has ordered a quest for Per—my friend and I, and so we've come to retrieve the stolen item."

"Hmm. I did not know Melinoe had stolen something," Zeus muttered, stroking his chin. "And from Metis? I do respect that goddess. I suppose . . . if that is all you are here for . . . then maybe you could just take it and leave—"

"But _that's_ the item!" Annabeth said, pointing at the comb he held.

Zelus looked at it and his eyes widened. "_This_ is the item Melinoe has stolen? Please, take it! I will have no part in this." He thrust out his arm and gave Annabeth the comb, then something caught in the corner of Annabeth's eye. She gasped and whirled toward a wall as Percy and the ghost goddess came through it, Melinoe pulling at Percy's hand. As soon as they materialized in the room, and Melinoe let go of Percy, he became a solid, mortal Percy again. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief. She'd been a little worried about possible side affects.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried, immediately sizing up the situation. He glared at Zelus, and nodded his head toward him. "Who's he?"

"He's . . . um . . ."

"Zelus!" Melinoe scolded. "I told you to _stay hidden_."

"Yes, ma'am," Zelus muttered, lowering his head, in a respective tone that surprised Annabeth. "I just . . . the young lady . . ."

"What is _the young lady_ doing with my hair comb?" Melinoe demanded, in a dangerous voice.

Percy was looking back and forth between Annabeth, Zelus, and Melinoe. He and raised an eyebrow at Annabeth as he stepped carefully away from Melinoe.

Annabeth couldn't answer either Percy or the ghost goddess.

"I'll distract her while you escape," Zelus whispered to Annabeth, while staring straight ahead at Melinoe. Annabeth was impressed. His mouth had hardly moved.

He started to step forward.

"Wait," she whispered back. "I have a better idea."

Annabeth cleared her throat and stepped toward Melinoe, smiling. "Melinoe, would you like something for your collection? I have a very special collector's item with me. I'll give it to you if you let Percy and me go."

"What is it?" Melinoe growled, her face still bright red (which really looked _horrible_ with her red hair).

"This." Annabeth whipped out the Olympus Express credit card, waving it in the air.

Melinoe gasped. "Where did you get that?" She raised her hands automatically to snatch it.

Annabeth pulled back. "Only if you let us go," she warned.

Melinoe's lower lip began to tremble. Annabeth could tell she wanted the credit card. Annabeth was sure _she_ didn't know the full value of the card. Maybe its cash was unlimited.

"I—I—" Melinoe swallowed. She blinked. Hard. "I'll let you two go."

Annabeth almost cheered.

"_Without_ my comb."

Annabeth gasped. "It's not _yours_," she reminded the goddess.

"It isn't _yours_, either. Now give me my comb, and the Olympus card." She held out her hand, glaring at Annabeth.

Annabeth had no intention of leaving without the hair comb. She and Percy had come this far . . .

She glanced in Percy's direction, then looked toward the doorway which led out of Melinoe's lair. Then she looked back to Percy and at the door again.

Percy gave a small, precise nod. He understood.

_Wait for my signal,_ Annabeth mouthed. She looked back toward Melinoe, then sighed, and reluctantly held out the credit card. Melinoe opened her hands eagerly. Slowly, taking her time, Annabeth dropped the card into Melinoe's hands—

—and ran like Hades out of the lair, with Percy close behind her, the comb clutched to her chest.

"_No!_ Get them! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Melinoe screamed at Zelus.

Thankfully, the god didn't follow them. Or fast enough, anyway. Annabeth was terribly grateful he was on their side. He was probably faking out to Melinoe, and coming slowly toward them. Annabeth hoped he didn't get in trouble on their behalf, for betraying the ghost goddess.

Annabeth and Percy reached the trapdoor at the top of the stairs, above their heads, and Annabeth banged her hands on it. "Open!" she gasped.

What do you know? It opened up. Annabeth must have some demigod-active voice or something.

Annabeth and Percy ran all the way from the graveyard, not stopping to catch their breath. Annabeth was sure she could have run faster without the stupid dress she had on, but the gown Hermes had given her also gave Percy a chance to catch up with her. She knew she'd always been a faster runner.

The screams of Melinoe and the growls of the kiddies slowly faded into the background noises of Paris.

"Well, that was something," Percy gasped, running beside Annabeth.

She smiled at him.

She had the comb.

Now, she supposed, they'd go back to the park and meet Metis. Hopefully Grandma was satisfied with her comb to attend her Olympus ball.

"Oh," Annabeth gasped, catching a glance at a huge Paris clock tower hovering over them as they ran. "It's ten-fifty. Metis wanted her comb back at eleven o'clock. We'd better hurry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Metis was waiting at the park, still pacing. Annabeth and Percy had run all the way. They arrived, gasping, and Annabeth held Metis's precious hair comb out to her.

"Oh, thank you! My lovely is returned to me," Metis crooned, snatching up the comb and holding it to her chest.

"Yes, so are we done now?" Annabeth asked. "We've completed the quest."

Metis didn't seem to hear them. She was admiring her comb. "Did you know this was a gift from Hercules to his wife?" she asked.

Annabeth gasped. No wonder Zelus had seemed so frightened when he realized Melinoe had stolen the comb from another goddess. It was a precious artifact.

Metis suddenly looked them up and down, and frowned. "Oh, my, you two look terrible!" she said.

"Thanks," Percy muttered.

Annabeth hadn't noticed until now that her dress was ripped and dirty. Her hair was hanging, tangled, all in her face. Percy's shirt sleeve was ripped; he had grass stains on his pants where he'd tripped when they were running, and his coat and tie were missing.

"I believe I can fix that," Metis announced. She snapped her fingers, and suddenly Annabeth and Percy were back to clean, fresh clothes, their hair combed. It was just as when Hermes had fixed them, right before he'd sent them off to Paris.

"Thank you," Annabeth said politely.

She waited for Metis to leave.

The goddess, though, didn't seem in any hurry to go—even though her Olympus ball was due to start in a few minutes.

"You don't seem too tired," Metis noted. "That's good. Because Lord Zeus was thinking to issue another quest . . ."

"What?" Annabeth and Percy both shrieked at the same time.

"It seems Aphrodite has lost one of her necklaces," Metis said grimly. "It was a pretty one, dark-blue and heart-shaped, made for her by Hephaestus . . ."

"Wait, it was _dark-blue?"_ Annabeth asked. "Was it . . . an old-fashioned cameo?"

"Why, yes!" Metis's face brightened. "Why? What do you know of it?"

"I . . . uh . . ." Annabeth stuttered. She looked over to Percy, then whispered to him, "I saw a necklace matching that description in Melinoe's lair." She thought back to the charming cameo she'd seen in the drawer where she'd found Metis's comb.

"Oh, no," Percy groaned.

Metis was still staring at them curiously. "If you know something, dear, of the necklace," she said, addressing Annabeth, "then you two would be perfect for the quest! I could notify Zeus before my ball— My ball!" she shrieked, cutting herself off. "Oh, dear, I must hurry! My escort will be waiting!"

"Who's your escort?" Annabeth asked, half-curiously.

"Oh, he's another minor god," Metis murmured, brushing something off her gown. She smiled and looked back up at Annabeth. "His name is Zelus. Perhaps you've heard of him? He'll be picking me up in a few minutes. That leaves just enough time for Aphrodite to zap me into my outfit. . . . But, dears, as I was saying about the quest—" Metis's voice trailed off as she looked in confusion at Annabeth and Percy—or where Annabeth and Percy had_ been_, anyway.

Percy had picked up a laughing Annabeth, and he carried her away into the night. They prepared to face the wrath of Zeus, for they chose that over a third quest anytime.

Meanwhile, Metis shrugged and looked once more admirably at her comb, then, just as she'd come, disappeared with a _poof!_


	7. REVIEWS

**PRAISE FOR _A NIGHT IN PARIS_**

(Did I ever mention this was my first FanFiction?)

* * *

**✭ Wow . . . story. Are you Rick Riordan undercover, or something? 'Cause it was just so . . . perfect. Everyone in character, all in place. Stupid item, stupid quest. Even a running-away-from-the-crazy-goddess part! Gods, you're a good Writer.**

_~ChocolateIsMyDoom **(starred review)**_

* * *

**✭ [This] is such a great sequel! I just finished _The Demigod Diaries_ and I was actually wondering what happened to Percy and Annabeth on their date, and [this story] is a great way to imagine what happened!**

_~Guest [anonymous] **(starred review)**_

* * *

**Love [this] story! _Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes_ was my second favorite in _The Demigod Diaries_!**

_~rrfanman_

* * *

**Aww! Definitely cute!**

_~DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl_

* * *

**Ooh, [this story] is good!**

_~CimFan_

* * *

**"Percy had picked up a laughing Annabeth, and he carried her away into the night."**

**This is now one of my favorite Percabeth lines ever!**

_~AnnabethandPercyJackson17_

* * *

**Oh my gods, [this] is so good! I absolutely _adore_ how you portrayed Percabeth! I love how you played the whole "Hermes was in on it" thing. And all for a stupid _comb_? I can definitely see this being a situation; gods are always assigning dangerous missions to demigods just for their personal items (like Ares and Aphrodite for their shield and scarf in _The Lightning Thief_).**

_~kmc995_

* * *

**Awesome! Nice bribing part! I should totally do that bribing part someday . . .**

_~Blackcurse11_

* * *

***laughing* Melinoe kinda sounds like Annabeth in Percy's eyes, except without the ghost part. A beautiful, short-tempered goddess.**

_~MegJackson_

* * *

**I've been wondering what might have happened on their date after they ate dinner, and this portrays it perfectly! The characters are perfect, the plot is perfect, and your writing is naturally good. Nice job!**

_~Anonymous [anonymous]_

* * *

**This. Was. Amazing. How do you write like that? For everyone who is just sitting ****around** waiting for The House of Hades, don't you think this girl could write it just like Rick Riordan would? Please write another story, I am loving this!

_~Cataniagirl_

* * *

**Amazing story. [It] was totally believable as a short story that could actually happen in Percy's world, and the Percabeth moments were so cute! Good job!**

_~wordsandpage_


End file.
